Fire Emblem: The Legend of Drifter
by naruteoh123
Summary: One Samurai, One Sacaen Girl, in the two different world. Yet the fate some how met them together. And now, they will making a history in the land of Elibe. Rated T for safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Drifter

**Years of 17XX, Japan,**

In the middle of a plain of Yomigahara, a huge battle between Tokugawa army and Kyougoku army was taking place. The bodies of the fallen warriors were scattered on the plain along side with the broken weapons where their blood tainted the grass and changing the green plain into the red amber color. The plain was filled with silence with only the sound of the wind blowing can be heard. The cloudy sky indicates there will be a huge storm coming soon. Despite of the silence, there was a huge tension in the atmosphere building up between the two armies with their remaining forces.

At the upfront of the Kyougoku army, there was a young man with full armor standing there observing the Tokugawa army's movement. He was wielding a _**nodachi**_ with _**katana**_ and _**wakizashi***_ sheathed at his waist. After accessing situation, he knew his force was having a very slim chance to survive Tokugawa army's next wave of the attack. Even though they try to retreat now, there will be huge casualties as well since the enemy will land free blows when the retreat is taking place.

"Yoshitaka! Retreat! At the current situation, we need to fall back to Hinowa and regroup before we can push further!" yelled a man on a horse who is the leader of Kyougoku army, Kyougoku Hinowakami Gaoh.

"Sir, please retreat immediately! Just leave everything at here to me!" said the young man without turning his back to face the General.

"No! You will come with me! You MUST come back to Hinowa! I won't let you die meaningless at here! Yoshitaka!" shouted Gaoh trying to convince the young man to retreat together.

"If given a choice, I would like to die at my birth place Hinowa. But, if you manage to return safely to Hinowa and continue to lead the army, it will be the victory of Kyougoku clan even though I and all of the soldiers die at here. Therefore it is not meaningless. I beg you as a subordinate and as a nephew. Please retreat from this battlefield now." said the man again.

After a short silence, the general finally gave in and shouted, "Alright Yoshitaka! I will listen to you this time. But promise me! Yoshitaka! Promise me you will come back to Hinowa alive! You are not allowed to die at here! Not before we crush the Tokugawa!" After that, he left the scene along with two escorts.

Yoshitaka was standing still at the spot as the sounds of the horse galloped disappeared by the distance. He is still staring at Tokugawa's forces. He looked at the sky smirking and said, "What a noisy old man, but he was a great uncle and great commander nonetheless. It is quite an honor to fight side by side with him," He then readied his nodachi and continues. "I will miss him for sure, but it's time to do the job at hand now."

Holding up the _**nodachi***_in his hand, he pointed it to the direction of the Tokugawa forces. With a voice that all of his army can heard, He began his speech, "Listen up every Kyougoku soldiers at here! Cock up your _**gun****_and prepare to shoot! Draw your weapons and prepare to fight! For our time to die has arrived! Our enemy is the Red Demon of the Tokugawa army! They are the toughest and best enemy that we have faced by far! Time to throw our lives is NOW!"

"WOOOOOOOO!" shout the Kyougoku army with a very high spirit in response.

Standing at the upfront of the Tokugawa is a very intimidating man on a horse. He was wearing a red armor with a horn like Kabuto on the top of his head. His weapon of choice is the _**Jumonji spear***_ which almost 7 feet long. Known as the Red Demon because of his armor and his strength is comparable with demon in battle. Ii Hideyuki was spotting that the leader of the Kyougoku army was retreating from the battlefield. He thus came with the conclusion that his army currently is having a numerous advantage that forced the general abandon his own army to buying sometime for retreat. Feeling that this is the perfect chance to capture the general and end this war once and for all, Hideyuki decided it is the time to strike with full force

"To let them escape will be a shame for our Tokugawa army! We must crush them with our full might! Let none of them survived!" shouted Hideyuki with a voice that can be heard across the plain.

"We will halt their advance! For every second is gold! And we will fight them! For every soldier that we slain is gold!" said Yoshitaka in response.

After that, both of the leaders shouted, "Everyone! FIREEEEEEE!"

And then, all the hell breaks loose. Multiple sound of gunfire was howling across the battlefield along with the voice of the soldiers charging against each other. Many of the soldier fallen from the bullets. But none of this was stopping both of the army's advanced. Once they were in the melee range, the soldiers start to hack with each other without mercy. Many bloods were spilled with the sound of war cry and dying filling the plain.

In the middle of the battlefield, Yoshitaka was charging towards Hideyuki with both of his hand holding the nodachi supported by his shoulder. A mad grin was on his face like he is enjoying this moment. Everything that happened around him was obsolete for him now. His only focus is to bring Hideyuki's head down with a glory. A cavalry tried to stop his advance but the rider with the horse were swiftly cut down by his _**nodachi***_.

"Woaaaaaaa!" yelled Yoshitaka as he struck down another cavalry that stood in his way.

Watching Yoshitaka managed to take down two of his cavalry and starts to closing the distance between them, Hideyuki then laughed and praised, "HA! HA! HA! That was a splendid move soldier! For the reward of your skills and bravery, I shall deal with you myself!" he then charged towards Yoshitaka's direction with his horse and tried to stab Yoshitaka with his spear. Yoshitaka saw the attack coming and manage to parry the attack.

Thus begin the deadly spar between the two warriors. A series of attack and counter attack was taking place. Then the engagement was in a deadlock because both of them were equal in term of skills and strength. Becoming more and more impressed with the skill of his opponent, Hideyuki decided to ask for his name when they were still exchanging a series of blows.

"What is your name? Soldier," asked Hideyuki with respect as he launched another strike with his enormous spear.

"_**Kyougoku Nakatsu Shouyuu Yoshitaka**__ ***_!" said Yoshitaka while he is parrying the attack.

"Kyougoku Yoshitaka, I will remember your name for it's been quite a long time since I met my match. But too bad this place soon will be your grave since all your forces already wiped up by now. Give me your head so I will be praised!" said Hideyuki.

"NO! You are the one that will give your head to me!" taunted Yoshitaka while trying to strike Hideyuki with his nodachi.

"Lord Hideyuki! Protect our lord!" shouted one of the soldiers. Soon the soldiers start to gather at the front of the Hideyuki and form a formation with their spear and formed a barrier of spears between Yoshitaka and Hideyuki. This had kept Yoshitaka from engaging with Hideyuki.

"Hmmm, very well." said Yoshitaka calmly. He then licked the blood in his mouth and took a deep breath. Then he released the loudest war cry that no one had ever heard before and charged towards the spear barrier. The soldier and Hideyuki were shocked by this suicidal act but manage to regain their composure and keep up their formation. As Yoshitaka closing in, he then suddenly jumped towards the barrier as multiple spears were piercing through his body. Yoshitaka's body was hanging motionless at the spears as he was already dead.

"Fool, what a fool to do that." mocked Hideyuki to Yoshitaka's foolish action just now.

"No, you are the one that been fooled. _**Ii Jijuu Hideyuki**__***_!" Out from nowhere, the supposedly dead body suddenly talked. In a blink of an eye, a gun was brandished out by Yoshitaka and fired towards Hideyuki.

"Arggghhh!" that was the last word of Hideyuki before he fell down from the horse.

"My lord!" the soldier was shocked by the ambush just now and was totally threw in state of confusion. Their formation was broke and became disorganize. Yoshitaka was released on to the ground as the soldiers and office rushed to examine their leader's injuries.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! I did it! I really did it! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Now I can claim your head now! Hideyuki!" laughed Yoshitaka while struggling to stand on his feet

"Damn it! Retreat! RETREAT!" screamed one of the soldiers. With Hideyuki out from action, Tokugawa's army lost their morale. With wasting any more time, they quickly retreat from the battlefield as they bringing their unconscious leader alongside with them.

Seeing that Hideyuki is taken away, Yoshitaka tried to catch up the fleeing army but no avail because of his injury. He screamed desperately, "What? Wait! Come back here! Leave your head here Hideyuki! Are you trying to mocking me? HIDEYUUUUUKIIIIIIIII!" The scream of Yoshitaka was thundering across the horizon.

The grass plain was peaceful in contrast with the battle that happened at here previously. The rain was falling heavily, washing away the blood that stained the grass plain. Although the rain seems can cleansing everything, it still failed to washed away the stench of the dead that are still lingering in the air. A man with multiple stab wounds on his body was seen walking limply in the plain with a _**nodachi **_that acted as staff to support his injured body.

"Must…Return…. To ….Hinowa" Yoshitaka keep mumbling this line weakly. It was a miracle that he managed to make it this far with his current physical states. His strength was starting to flow away from his body as well as his blood. It was only his strong will of making his way to his homeland that made him keep going.

Suddenly, the sound of the rain abruptly disappeared. Yoshitaka then realized that he was not in the grass plain anymore. Instead he is now in a white corridor with an old man sitting with a desk reading a newspaper. Yoshitaka eyes and mouth became widened in surprised from this strange view.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell is this place?" asked Yoshitaka to the old man.

The old man then put down the news paper and staring blankly into Yoshitaka's eyes silently. His face showed no emotion which fueled Yoshitaka's anger further.

"Hey you, do you hear me? I am asking you a question here!" Yoshitaka started to raise his voice and walked closer to the old man. "And send me back to Hinowa! I still have a battle to…Waaaaaaaaaaah!" All of the sudden, he was pulled away by an unseen force before he can finish the sentences.

The old man keeps watching Yoshitaka as he pulled away from the sight. He then continues to read his newspaper like there were nothing happened just now.

* * *

**Years of unknown, Sacaen Plain,**

"Waaaaaah!" screamed Yoshitaka while he is falling on to the grass plain, His wounds started worsened due to the fall and he had lost all of his strength. His consciousness also started to slip away. Thinking that this is his final moment, he started to hallucinate about his father and his comrade that died in the past.

"This is it huh? Father, I am coming to join you now. May be we can share story of the battles that I have fought. Ha, Ha, Ha!" laughed Yoshitaka as his vision is fading.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a female and a feminine figure came into his blurry sight. It appears like she is speaking something. But with his current state, he was not sure what was the women talking about.

Mustering his final strength, he whispered weakly, "So, you are the one will lead me to the netherworld huh?"

After that, everything in his world was fade into black.

* * *

**Japanese Historical Term:**

*All of these are weapons' name. Katana is a blade with about 60-73cm and is a basic weapon for Samurai. Nodachi is a blade that longer than Katana with the length greater than 90.9cm and used as infantry vs cavalry weapon. Jumonji spears (Yari) is a Japanese spears that have the cross-shaped blade that not only can use to pierce, but also as a slashing weapon.

**Yes Japan did use gun (Arquebus) in battle. In fact, it was one of the favourite weapons used by Oda Nobunaga who ruled the Japan before the Tokugawa.

*** In ancient samurai class especially for the noble, their full name is consisted of family name, their rank in the government and their real name. That's why you see the samurai's name is freaking long sometimes when they introduce themselves in the movie/anime/manga

* * *

**Author's note:**

Sorry for the long update, but recently my work have really occupied most of my time. Plus there were so many distractions from other things that held my writing even further. And YES, I decided to rewrite all of my beginning chapters after I read it again. The first and foremost change is my Tactician's name. This is because Tokichirou sounded like a kid's name instead of a samurai's name. Thus I have rename it to Yoshitaka(義孝) which sounded more like the name that would given an adult samurai. So it's officially the name is Kyougoku Yoshitaka (凶国義孝). Yay…..

Second change is the change of some sceneries and actions of the characters. I was hoping this can improve the flow of the story. Because after I read back my previous version of the stories, I was really ashamed what had I published. May be the changes won't improve my story very much. But hey, at least there was a little improvement, right?

And I really need to thanks for F-14 Tomcat Lover for went all the trouble to rewrite my 3rd chapter of this story. Your version of the story was a good reference for me to grasp what's the style that I should use to write a story. I have made some changes in your version because your characteristic of the tactician was not the one that I had in my vision in the first. Hope you won't made about it.

Finally, this rewrite will be released in all 3 chapters in one shot. Hope you guys can enjoy it while I am struggling to finish my chapter 4.


	2. Chapter 2: A Girl from the Plains

_**Sekigahara, Japan**_

_The Kyougoku clan managed to crush their opponent and secure the vital victory for the eastern army. Under the banner of the Kyougoku clan, the commander of the Kyougoku army, Kyougoku was laughing__happily. He was holding up his 12 years old son up to the sky and said, "That's my boy! Yoshitaka! Ha! Ha! Ha! You manage to take down a warrior's head in your very first battle! I am sure you will be like surpass even Honda Tadakatsu and Tachibana Muneshige when you grow up! Ha! Ha! Ha! You are our clan's pride!" _

"_Father?"_

"_Father?"_

"FATHER!"

Yoshitaka opened up his eyes and panted heavily. It was an unpleasant for him to dream about his past. Taking a deep breath, Yoshitaka covered his face with the both of his hand to clear out his messy mind. With his mind is cleared, he starts to sort out the events that happened on him. For the start, he realized that he was not on the grass plain where he supposed to end at. Instead, he was lying on a rather comfortable bed. He then turned his head to study the surrounding and made a conclusion that he was inside a tent.

"What is this place?" muttered Yoshitaka. He then struggled to wake up from the bed. When he managed to sit on the bed, he then took a good look on the place. The interior was simple but neat and tidy for his impression. The smell of herbs that lingered inside the tent was quite soothing and calming. But there was one thing that greatly disturbed him. It was the tent design. The tent interior design was something that he had never seen before. He then thinks deeply to figure out the most suitable answer for his current whereabouts.

"There is no time for this!" Yoshitaka snaps from his thought, "I must return to Hinowa at once! The war is still not over yet!" He yanked away the blanket violently and tried to get down from the bed. But a huge pain that shot through his chest stopped him from doing so. He then clenched the wound and lying back on the bed. After the pain on his chest was lessened, he noticed there were bandages on his wound.

"Who did this to me?" thought Yoshitaka as he examined the bandages.

"So, you have awakened." A female's voice was heard in the tent. Out from his reflex, Yoshitaka instantly wake up from the bed and tried to reach his Katana at his waist but only to realize that all of his weapons were gone. He silently cursed to himself for losing his weapons carelessly but still managed kept his stance on without letting his guard down.

Standing at the tent entrance was a green haired girl with ponytail. Yoshitaka then starts to survey the stranger that obviously had treated his wound earlier. The girl's attires were seems so familiar to him but he unable to point it out where he had saw it. He also noticed that she was holding a basin of water, probably for treating his wound.

"I think you should keep stay quietly on the bed. You were injured pretty badly back there. Luckily I found you in time before you die from the blood loss." said the girl with a friendly smile despite the sharp glare from Yoshitaka.

"What the hell is this place? And who the hell are you?" asked Yoshitaka with a cold steeled tone. He is still not letting his guard down.

The girl walked steadily and put the basin on the table before she started to introduce herself, "My name is Lyn from Lorca Tribe. As for the place, this is the plain of Sacae."

"Sacae? How the hell am I ending up at this place? I was supposed at the Yomigahara and fighting with Tokugawa army!" asked Yoshitaka with anger. "You better…Ughh!" Another huge shot of pain on his chest interrupted his talk and causing him kneeled on the floor. Lyn quickly rushed in and helped him up to the bed.

"You should calm down." said Lyn with a concern in her voice. "You have been unconscious for about 3 days. It was pretty scary back then. This the first time that I saw so much wound on a person like that."

"How did you found me?" Yoshitaka asked with a calmer voice than before.

Lyn then go for the basin and said, "I heard your scream when I was hunting at the plain." She then rinsed the towel in the basin and continues, "I haven't seen any traces of bandits nearby. It was like you just appeared out from nowhere."

"Which area of Japan am I in now?" asked Yoshitaka again.

Lyn took the wet towel and press it on Yoshitaka's forehead and said, "Japan? I don't think I know any places with that kind of name in the land of Elibe."

"Elibe? Are you saying that I am not in Japan right now?" Yoshitaka's eyes were widened with surprise.

"What are you talking about? This is the land of Elibe. If my memories serve right, there is no place called Japan at here," said Lyn before she took the wet towel away put it into the basin while mumbling about fever is gone or something like that.

Lyn's answer sank Yoshitaka's last hope. The flashback of the white corridor and the weird old man is coming back to his mind. He then gritted his teeth with anger and cursed with an almost inaudible voice, "That was not a dream after all. That damn old man!"

Putting the water basin aside, Lyn went to take a seat and settled herself down. There were many questions in her mind. For the first question, she asked, "Are you a traveler? Perhaps you came from another continent? Because you said you came from the place that called Japan or something like that. "

"Where are all of my gears?" asked Yoshitaka, obviously ignored her question just now.

"Over there," said Lyn while pointing to a spot in the tent where she put all of the items. "And I have washed your clothes while you're still unconscious. I hope you don't mind for that. Oh! I fixed the holes on it too."

There was no answer from the stranger on the bed. All Yoshitaka do is staring at his gear silently. He still unable to accept the fact that he is stuck in a strange place that far from his homeland. All he can think is every possible way to get out from this place as soon as possible and make a contact with his uncle.

"What am I supposed to do now? Damn it! What am I doing here while our clan still fought for survival?" he thought frantically. Somehow he felt a pain starts to emerge again from his wound and made him clenched on it once more.

Seeing Yoshitaka in pain, Lyn asked his condition with concern, "Excuse me mister, are you alright? You seemed unwell. Is that because of your wound?" She then tried to go closer to Yoshitaka to have a look in his wound. Instead, Yoshitaka stopped her.

"Why did you save me?" asked Yoshitaka with a harsh tone. "You should just leave me died back then."

"WHAT?" Lyn was surprised by that reaction. This is the last thing that she expected from the stranger that was luckily escaped from the brink of the death.

"Have you just left me died back then, I will die with glory as a warrior in the battle. And it will save me from the trouble to deal with the mess that I am currently in now."

And that word is the final straw that broke the last inch of patient in Lyn. It was for the first in her lifetime, Lyn felt that was the insult for every courtesy that she showed to the stranger for last few days. With the anger starts to boil within her, She shot back, "Perhaps I should really leave you to rot and die back then. I am not saving your life for getting insulted you know?"

Then, what do you suggest for me to repay you for saving my life?" asked Yoshitaka with a sarcastic tone. But his face was not showing any emotion at all

"You can start by telling your name."

Now it is Yoshitaka's turn to be surprised by Lyn's statement. After, a short moment of silent, he stated his name slowly, "Kyougoku Nakatsu Shouyuu Yoshitaka_."_ There was another quietness fill inside the tent, to the point it turned into a very awkward.

"Excuse me, could you please repeat your name again?" asked Lyn and thus breaking the awkward silent that was surrounded around them.

"I said my name is Kyougoku Nakatsu Shouyuu Yoshitaka." This time Yoshitaka replied it with more emphasis in the words. He was trying to making it sure that Lyn was able to remember it. But instead, Lyn burst out with a chuckle.

"That's the longest name I ever heard in my life. Mr. Kyougoku Naka...What's the name again?" asked Lyn with a giggle.

"Just call me Yoshitaka. That will do." Yoshitaka started to show the annoyance in his expression. "What is so funny about my name anyway?" He thought.

"Yoshitaka, that name still sounds so odd. Oh! Pay me no mind. That is a good name," said Lyn, still giggling.

"From what I can see right now that you are not showing any appreciation for my name. Miss Lyn." Yoshitaka replied, still annoyed. But somehow his tone was less hostile than just now

"So you did remember my name. By the way, is everyone in your place is having such a long name..." A loud noise suddenly came out from the tent and interrupted before she can finished her question

"I am going to have a look." she then went to the entrance and pried it to peek what happened at the outside of the tent. Soon her expression changed to horror as she went for her sword that laid on the table.

"Bandits! And there are three of them!" said Lyn, "Yoshitaka you better stay here, I will try my best to keep them away from here. Trust me," she then rushed out through the entrance and leaving Yoshitaka alone in the tent.

Yoshitaka was watching silently as she ran through the entrance. He then stared blankly on the top of the tent as he was pondering his thought.

"That girl, her hand was shaking. This must be her first time in battle." said Yoshitaka to himself. "Risking her life for a stranger that she just met for a couple days like that, she must be an idiot."

"But… I don't I will hate this type of idiot." said Yoshitaka with a smirk on his face. He then get down from the bed and went for his gear. After putting his clothes on and grabbing a Katana, he then walked slowly through the entrance.

* * *

Lyn was sprinting through the plains. _"I must keep them away and from Yoshitaka. There are just three of them. I can do this." She thought to herself_.

With the first bandit in her sight, she immediately drew out her sword and slashed the bandit in his throat. The bandit was caught in surprise and died instantly.

_"One down, two to go."_

Lyn then advanced to the location of her next target. This time the bandit was able to spot her in time and launched a first attack by swinging his axe. With her much more superior agility, she dodged the attack and tried to counter attack. Thus a short engagement ensues with Lyn managed to deal the fatal blow on the second bandit in the end.

"Good, now for the last one." said Lyn while catching her breath. She can feel that her stamina almost at its limit. But she ignored it and went to the location of the last bandit. Unlike the previous two bandits that she had dispatched, this one looked like the leader of the gang.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Do you think you stand a chance facing the infamous Batta the Beast?" taunted the bandit leader.

"Silence! Scum like you should not allowed to be lived!" said Lyn coldly. Her voice was full with hatred.

She then attacked Batta the Beast with all of her might, hoping to end this battle quickly. Nevertheless, the bandit leader proved that he is more experienced in battles by stayed defensive and try to drag the battle as long as possible. As Lyn's stamina is depleting, her attack also started to lose the sharpness compare to the time that she was facing the first two bandits. She tried to push over through her limit but suddenly her hand lost its grip on her sword as Batta successfully disarmed Lyn with his axe.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Now time to die!" he then raised his axe to deal the final blow.

As her only weapon is gone, Lyn realized that she had no mean to defend herself in this states. With both of her eyes closed, she kneels down and prepares to receive the incoming strike.

"I am sorry, Father. This is as far as I can go." thought Lyn as she was accepting her fate.

All of the sudden, a sword was flying towards Batta's direction but the bandit leader was able to react in time and parried the sword away with his axe. The sword was sent flying and struck on the ground. Both of them look at the direction where the sword was thrown form. Standing there is Yoshitaka with only an empty_ saya_ in his waist.

"Ahh! What have we got here? Boy, are you trying to be a hero to save this girl?" asked Batta cockily.

"No, I'm here to kill you," said Yoshitaka with a bored expression on his face.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Are you kidding me boy? You are now unarmed! You have lost your final chance to win me by discarding you weapon just now!" taunted Batta.

"I don't need a weapon to deal with an amateur like you." said Yoshitaka with a mocking grin.

Batta started to lose his temper due to Yoshitaka's insult. He then hissed angrily and pointed his axe towards Yoshitaka and said, "I have changed my mind. I will kill a cocky bastard like you first!"

Batta raised his axe and rushed to the direction of Yoshitaka. His eyes were filling with rage. Meanwhile at the same time, Yoshitaka began his move and sprint towards the bandit leader.

"Now DIE!" the bandit leader swing his axe horizontally. At this moment, his is sure the kid would split into two parts by now.

Then out of Batta's expectation, Yoshitaka suddenly jumped out from his spot and lunged towards him. With the axe swinging missed Yoshitaka, he then proceeds to grab the bandit leader's neck and put it into a headlock. Using all of his weight, he was able to make Batta to lose his balance and pinned the bandit leader on the ground despite the huge differences in their sizes. Batta's hand was losing his grip on his axe as both of them falling on the ground together. The axe was sent away across the ground that was far from his reach. The sudden impact on his head had caused him in momentarily confusion.

"What the…." Just before Batta can registered what was going on. Yoshitaka pulled out his **s**_**aya**_ and uses its tip to smash at Batta's face as hard as he can. The next thing happened is Batta screamed agony went across the peaceful plain. Yoshitaka then wake up from the spot with the bandit leader lying limply on the ground. Batta's face was covering in blood and deformed beyond recognition. Apparently, most of the bones on his face were broken from the blows from Yoshitaka just now.

"I told you so, you are just an amateur. You move is too easy to read out like a book." said Yoshitaka while scratching his head. He then went to retrieve his katana and before went back to the place where the injured bandit lying down.

"He….lp….m…..e" pleaded Batta weakly. Yoshitaka just standing there staring him with a cold glare.

"So, you are pleading for your life now?" He raised his katana. "If you really afraid of death. Then don't be a bandit in your first place." He then proceeds to stab through Batta's chest.

With the bandit leader took his final breath, Yoshitaka pull out his sword and sheathed it back into the _saya_. He then checked for his wound and mumbled to himself, "Phew, luckily my wound is not getting any worsened." He then silently gazed towards Lyn. After make sure that she is fine, he took out a _**wakizashi**_ and walking towards, the fallen bandit.

At this time, the number of questions about the stranger that just saved her just now drastically multiplied in Lyn's mind. She already knew that he is a fighter by the time of their first meeting due his attire and weapons. But the way he dispatched the bandit leader was something that she had never seen before. She then stood up from the ground and dusting her body, only to see Yoshitaka is beheading the fallen bandit leader.

"What in the name of spirit are you doing? They are already dead!" Lyn asked frantically, feeling that Yoshitaka's action now is somewhat barbaric in her eyes.

"Give them a proper burial as a human being." answered Yoshitaka without a single flinch in his eyes.

"The only thing that I am seeing now is you are taking his head. Don't tell me you will leave the body just like that." Lyn said it with disgust. "You are insulting the dead!"

"The body is…" In Lyn's surprise, Yoshitaka started to speak with a calmer voice out of her expectation, "only a meat bag that filled with dirty excrements inside. Whether you, me and this man, they are all the same…" He then took a clean white towel and wrapped the head nicely. "The only thing that different between us and are the souls which resides inside our head. And now, you want me to bury the sag of excrements instead of our soul? Who's the one that insulting the dead at here?"

Lyn was unable to counter Yoshitaka's statement despite she is still cannot accept the explanation. Figuring that there are no ways to persuade Yoshitaka to giving up his actions, she decided to follow Yoshitaka quietly as he went to gather the remaining heads from the other's bandit. After cleaned up the head at the river nearby, Yoshitaka buried all of them in a spot near the riverside. He then using a rock as the tombstone for the recently built grave. After going through all the hard work, he then clapped his hands to give a simple prayer.

"Isn't they were a bunch of low life bandits that only knew to murder and pillage?" said Lyn venomously. It was full of hatred within her words. "Is there any necessary to pay them this kind of respect?"

"No matter how damnable a person during their lifetime, there are no difference between them and us when facing the death. Their soul will still on their way to whatever awaits for them in the afterlife. We are as the living, should make sure that they can leave this world in peace." said Yoshitaka as soon as he finished the prayer. He then took up his katana and walk towards the tent without turning his back.

Lyn was standing at there as she tried to sort out her mind. Everything about Yoshitaka is not making any sense for her at all. At first she thought that he was probably a traveler that came from the other side of the continent. But his speech just now is the one that bothered her very much. She is pretty sure that no one in this land had any view for the death like that. She then looked at the direction where Yoshitaka was. Feeling that it is faster to get the answer by asking him herself, she let out a sigh before sprinting back to the tent.

* * *

**Later At That Night**

After the ordeal at the day time, it was peace once again at the plain. The sound of crickets chirp acted like an orchestra for inhabitants in this plain. A cold breeze that blew gently across the plain as Lyn putting more woods in the fireplace to prevent the fire from died out. She is sitting on an old tree trunk that lay down in front of her living tent. In front of her after the fireplace was Yoshitaka, who was sitting on the ground with _agura_ position.

"So you are telling me that you are a warrior from the place that you called Japan? And you were sent to here by an old man who sat at a long corridor right after you fought in a tough battle?" said Lyn. She was obviously awed with the story by Yoshitaka just now.

"It's up to you to believe it or not." said Yoshitaka while staring at the fireplace intently, "Frankly speaking, this is a ridiculous story for me too even though I am the one who is experiencing this right now."

"I believe in you," said Lyn without any hesitation.

"What?" Yoshitaka surprised by that statement. His gaze now turned to the woman that sitting in front of him right now. He can easily sense the sincerity of the words from her eyes.

"I said I believed in your story. A person that saved my life before would not tell a lie. Am I right?" said Lyn with a smile.

"Is that so?" said Yoshitaka with a small smirk as he turned his gaze at the fire once again. Then there was a moment of quietness as both of them fell with their own thought. The sound of crickets and the fire cracking are the music that accompanied their thoughts.

"May be I should ask him about today's battle," thought Lyn. She then breaking the silence and asked, "By the way, about that trick that you used to dispatch the bandit today. Is there any chance for me to ask you about it?"

"That was part of Japanese armored fighting technique. We use that as the last resort to defend ourselves in case we have been disarmed against an opponent with sword. If mastered properly, it can also use to deal with a long ranged weapon such spear holding opponent in one on one battle," explained Yoshitaka.

"Armored fighting technique? I never heard such thing before." thought Lyn. That explanation seem raised more questions than giving her the answers. She then continues to asked, "But you have just discarded your sword just now. Isn't it easier to fight the bandit with the sword instead of throwing it out? "

"That was mainly for distraction. I would not make it in time if I were rushing in with my sword. That is why the most fast and effective way to reach you in time is by using the sword as the projectile. Besides, the bandit will be letting his guard down since I don't have my weapon and I can use this as my advantage," said Yoshitaka. He is still gazing at the campfire.

"You seem to know a lot about the way of war." said Lyn with amazement. "How many years experience did you have in battle anyway?"

"Seven years experience. But I am still learning." state Yoshitaka nonchalantly

"Seven years? Just how old are you now anyway? "

"Nineteen."

"NINETEEN!" Lyn raised her voice in surprise "You are just one year older than me! Did you mean that you have been involved in battle since you were twelve years old?"

"Yeah." stated Yoshitaka with flat tone.

Lyn was rendered speechless by the revelation. She recalled back about her childhood memories. Life and death was something that beyond her understanding when she was twelve years old. She also remembered he parents and tribesmen that always greet her with smiles. Everything was so happy back then, until that fateful day. She then realized that Yoshitaka is staring at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" asked Lyn sheepishly.

"Nothing, it's probably just my own imagination. You seems like almost want to cry just now." said Yoshitaka as he threw some sticks into the fireplace to keep the fire from burning out.

Lyn clumsily wiped up the tears that started to gather in her eyes. She was blushing with embarrassment for almost cry out in front of a stranger that she was met not long time ago. Trying to change the subject, she asked, "So, what's your next plan?"

"My first priority is finding a way back to my homeland. Staying at here will accomplish nothing." said Yoshitaka while throwing more sticks into the fire, "Although I doubt that my uncle still think that I am still alive."

"When are you leaving?" asked Lyn.

"First thing in tomorrow." stated Yoshitaka without turning his sight before the conversation died out once again. Now it is Lyn's turn to stare the person in front of her intently at the same time reminiscing today's event.

"Had not he interfered in time, I will be joining with my father and my fellow tribesman by now." thought Lyn, "Is this the chance in the lifetime for me to avenge my parents and my tribe? Is this why the Spirits met us together?"

With that thought, she then cleared up her throat before mustered up her courage within to speak out the request in her mind.

"Can you please take me with you in your journey and train me the way of fighting?" asked Lyn.

This snapped Yoshitaka out from his thought. He then turned his sights onto the woman that are doing the request. His glare was very sharp and intense which made Lyn shrunk a little. But Lyn was no showing any sign of backing out from her request and stare him in his eyes with the same intensity. It was only a short time before Yoshitaka decided to stop this staring contest and standing up.

"I have no time to do the babysitting job." Yoshitaka refused blatantly, "And you should leave here and join your people as well. It is too dangerous for a girl like you staying alone at here."

The words hit Lyn very hard. She then stared at the ground silently. Trying to control her sobbing, she then started to retell her story about how the bandits attacked her tribes six months ago.

"And I am the only survivor." At this point, there was a sprinkle of tears can be seen dropping on the ground." My father was the chieftain…. I tried to protect our people… But… Nobody would follow me because I am so young and because I am a woman. If I was stronger back then..." Yoshitaka just stood at there without saying any words. His face was not showing any emotion at all. It seems he was completely unfazed by Lyn's tragic story.

"Sniff... I am sorry for letting you to listen this. It's just… I have been alone for so long... No. No more. I will shed no more tears..."

Wiping out her tears, Lyn raised her head and look Yoshitaka in his eyes. She then said with full with determination, "But there is one thing that I have learned today. I will not be stronger by sitting here alone. Please, Yoshitaka please allow me to travel with you and train me so that I have enough strength to avenge my parents and my tribesman!"

Yoshitaka still stood there speechlessly. Lyn is now waiting nervously for the reply. She was hoping that she can convince him after she had shared her tales. But instead Yoshitaka just turning his back and walked away without saying any words. Figuring that all hope is lost, Lyn turn her gaze to the camp fire with disappointment. Her tears were on the verge from flowing out again.

"Perhaps I need a guide in this place. Wandering in a strange world probably not a best idea after all." It was Yoshitaka that suddenly stopped on his track for whatever reason.

For a few moments, Lyn just stunned at there. The words from Yoshitaka was seems so unreal for her. She then asked carefully for confirmation, "Is that mean that you will let me travel with you?"

"Haven't I made myself clear? Do your packing tonight. I want to leave this place as soon as possible in tomorrow." said Yoshitaka flatly as he walked slowly towards the tent. "And consider the training as the payment for your assistance. That if you can survive in my training regime before you have your chance to avenge your people," He then walked into the tent.

"Thank you, I will do my best!" said Lyn with tears on her face. It was the tears of joy. Without wasting any time, she starts walked into her tent and packing up her luggage for tomorrow's journey.

"I swear on behalf of the Spirit. With my newfound strength, I will definite crush the bandits and avenged you all!" thought Lyn to herself before she walked into the tent.

* * *

**Japanese Historical term**

**Saya(****鞘****)**- The scabbard of Katana.

**Wakizashi(****脇座****)- **A short blade about 30cm to 60cm that usually worn by Japanese swordsman along with the Katana. The blade is usually use for commit a ritual suicide or to behead the defeated enemies.

**Agura**** (****胡坐****)-** Literally "foreign/barbarian sitting_"_. Is the Japanese term for the position normally referred to as sitting cross-legged in English. The buttocks are on the floor (or on a cushion set on the floor) and the legs are out in front, with the knees bent and each foot crossed beneath the other leg. In Japan, this posture is considered an informal alternative to the _seiza_ (proper sitting) position for man.

**Japanese armored fighting technique (****甲冑兵法****Kacchu Heihou**)- Literally "Art of armored combat". A combat art that studied by the ancient samurai that consisted of swordsmanship, spearmanship, staff fighting , hand to hand combat etc that use against the armoured opponent. The hand-to-hand combat that used in here is some sort like jujutsu that focused on grappling; pinning and joint lock since striking (atemi当て身) is not effective against the armored opponent. One of the most famous schools is Yagyu Shingan-Ryu(柳生心眼流). You can check it out on Wikipedia or YouTube.


	3. Chapter 3: Footsteps of Fate

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Fire Emblem and Drifters. Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent System and Drifters is the property of Kouta Hirano Sensei and I am not getting any profit for this fic._

**Bulgar, Capital of Sacae.**

The market was very busy as usual. As the only city in all of Sacae, people from around the country would gather at Bulgar to trade their goods or to get their necessities. The place was always full of people and the sounds of people bargaining the prices or calling out for customers among other sounds of the trade city. In the midst of the busy crowd, Lyn and Yoshitaka were walking along down a street with Lyn leading the way.

"Looks like this place still as busy as always," she said with a smile as she turned to her companion with a smile, "I came here about six months ago for supplies and information, but I've heard it's always like this," Lyn was happy that the town and her people were doing well.

"So, this must be the largest city in this country I presume?" Yoshitaka inquired his tone carrying a bit of awe in his voice. He was currently wearing his Kimono as well as his _**Jin Haori**_. On his arms, he still wore a pair of _**shino-gote **_for protection. He was also wearing a cloak to conceal his very foreign, at least in Elibe, attire from the public. Although the cloak was able to serve its purpose to avoid any unnecessary attention from the crowd, his nodachi strapped to his back on the other hand still manage to attract some form of attention from a few bystanders and passerby, though a good number were weapon dealers, weaponsmiths, and skilled warriors and mercenaries.

"Not quite," Lyn began, "Bulgar is not only the trading center for this country, but also the only city as well in the whole country," she indicated the many tribal members and foreigners around them, "though I'll admit as I'm no expert on Bulgar, but we should be able to get everything that we need here for our journey," Lyn finished, with a somewhat sheepish look.

"This city seems so prosperous in any event," he noted at the apparent wealth of the country, "it looks like the ruler of this country has done a good job in his position," Yoshitaka spoke with respect a he studied the surroundings and the peoples in the market.

"Sacae is different with other country in Elibe," Lyn was a bit nervous now, "this country consists of many different tribes," she began to explain the lack of a central authority in Sacae, " remember when I said I was of the Lorca Tribe?" she saw Yoshitaka nod at her query, "each of the different tribes are led by a chieftain and sometimes a council of elders," Lyn was trying her best to explain her country to Yoshitaka, though it was difficult as she really didn't know where to begin.

Yoshitaka turned to face Lyn and spoke carefully, to be sure to get the facts that Lyn at least knew right, "So, that means that this country is without an absolute ruler?"

Lyn nodded her head and started, "that's right. In fact Bulgar is a free place without a ruler," she smiled, glad that he had some grasp of what she was saying or trying to anyways, "it just happened that every tribe was able to just gather here to trade their goods," she could see his expression show he was following, "and as time passed by, people from other places of the continent also came to trade here and thus this place became both the biggest and only city in the Sacae!"

"I see," Yoshitaka said as he continued on his path without any intention to carry the conversation further, though he was in deep thought, though he did inquire about how the guards that obviously worked for Bulgar were paid, and Lyn flushed in embarrassment as she explained that while the country lacked a government, Bulgar had an established system that essentially was ruled by the local five tribes and a small council of merchants, essentially it was a free trade city. She then had a peek on Yoshitaka's reaction. But all he did was keep looking around with a stoic face and the conversation simply died at there.

'_Is everyone from the place where he came from always like this?' _she thought, while letting a small sigh, _'It's been a few days since we travelled together and yet he is still tense as ever. Somehow I think his face is made by stone.'_

Trying to start up another conversation, Lyn decided to ask something, "how about your country?" she looked honestly curious, "would you mind telling me a little bit about the lands where you hail from?"

"We should split up at here," Yoshitaka changed the subject as they came to an intersection,, "the faster we get the things we need, the faster we can start the journey," he could she Lyn nodding at the logic, but also she was a little annoyed at how he changed the subject so suddenly, "I will meet you at the entrance of town before noon," and realizing she might not know that, corrected himself, "make that midday," he then hastened his pace down one street and walked into the crowd without turning his back.

As Lyn watched Yoshitaka disappear into the busy crowd, she sighed and murmured, "He always changes the subject like that every time I ask questions about his home," she then took another path and went into a shop still wondering if he intentionally planned that or if she had simply bad timing that gave him such excuses.

'_I shouldn't pry,'_ she thought as she went about her tasks, _'but I'm too curious and though I have the feeling the Spirits are saying something to me about the manner, I can't help but ask!'_

* * *

Yoshitaka was walking down the street at a steady pace. He had already brought his all the supplies that he needed for the journey at the moment and now he was wandering around the marketplace to kill some time as he had been admittedly surprised at how easy it had been for him to get what he needed. As he walked around aimlessly until the appointed time, one stall apparently caught his attention as strolled along the street. He decided to then approach the stall and starts to study the item on display that which had caught his attention.

"Ah…welcome!" he was greeted by the excited stall vendor, a middle aged man with white, but tanned skin, sky blue eyes, and shoulder length graying hair.

"Incredible," looked on impressed at the object, "how can you produce a melody from a small box like this?" Yoshitaka asked as he picked up the box to examine it carefully, but rather quickly he tried to pry open the box as his curiosity demanded it.

'_This is familiar,'_ thought the disguised samurai, _'where have I've seen this before?'_

"Stop, Mister!" Yoshitaka snapped out of his trance, "you'll ruin the music box!"the vendor snatched the box from Yoshitaka's hand as he hugged the box protectively and spoke in an angered tone, "that's why I hate to sell things at places like this!" he fumed as he complained, glaring at the samurai, "no one knows how to appreciate the art of my invention…"

"A music box? This thing is called music box?" Yoshitaka asked with a slight excitement in his voice. He then recalled that he saw a merchant that came from western countries presented this thing as a gift to his uncle, the head of Kyougoku clan before.

"Yes, this is a music box, you barbarian!" the vendor pointed his finger at Yoshitaka, "don't you know how hard it is for me to build something like this by myself?" he glared darkly at the Japanese warrior, "and just now you want to destroy it in a matter of seconds!" Before he can say anything further, he was suddenly shut up from Yoshitaka's cold stare that sent a chill in his spine.

"What… What… do you want?" the vendor started to stutter as Yoshitaka keep staring him speechlessly. Trying to sound as intimidating as possible, he said"I tell you, don't you think you can threatened me with your huge sword like that!"

"My apologies then," Yoshitaka apologized with a formal bow, surprising the merchant, "I was curious about how is this works. Could you please explain it to me?"

'_Maybe now my curiosity won't get me into trouble,'_ Yoshitaka thought of his one real weakness and as a true after thought, _'again.'_

"You really want to know?" asked the merchant who was being careful now, though he could see the change in the man before him.

"Yes, I would like to know," said Yoshitaka with another bow to show his sincerity.

The vendor's expression changed from grim to bright, "Since you desperately, judging by your previous actions, want to know how this music box works, I will be kind enough to share my knowledge with you good sir."

And thus began the long session for explaining how the music box works and how it was constructed. The vender opened the compartments carefully and showed the parts which play the music. He explained each of the parts function and their purposes. Yoshitaka listened with full attention and raised some questions for the parts that he did not understand. The time was almost noon as the vender finished explaining the workings of a music box to an impressed samurai.

"It's quite fascinating how complex the mechanisms that are hidden in this small box," Yoshitaka said while watching the parts in the music box.

"So," the vendor began carefully, "do you want to buy it? I can offer it to you for half the price since you really appreciate what I've done for creating this masterpiece," the vendor finished thinking he had a solid sell, though not at full price, but the liked the displaced samurai enough to offer the discount.

"No," Yoshitaka sighed forlornly as he gazed at the small mechanical wonder, "I am afraid that I have to decline that offer with unfortunately," he shook his head as he looked at the vendor, "because I don't think I can find any purpose for getting this music box," the vendor could see that Yoshitaka was regrettably being honest and he was somewhat frustrated, but figured he could try and salvage this.

"Then at least buy one thing from me mister," he swept his hands across his stall, "I have spent a very long time to talk about this music box," then a thought hit him, "or how about having a look at this toy?" The vender brought out another item from the display and tightened the spring on the toy, "you can make it walk by itself. You see…" he then released the toy and let it move on the ground.

"As interesting as it looks," indeed, he idly wondered how one of his people's shinobi might employ such an innocent looking thing, "I need something that I can use in battle," he then picked up the toy from the ground and handed it back to the owner, "most preferably a weapon."

"Weapon?" the vender said slightly confused and more than a little annoyed, "I don't sell weapons here," but suddenly the man seemed like he remembered something and started to search for something in his bags of odds and ends among other things, "I think I have something that should be useful for you…" he searched from bag to bag, "let's see… Where have I put it? AH! Found it!" he spoke excitedly and then handed something to Tokchirou.

"What is it?" asked Tokchirou while taking the item, but something seemed awfully familiar about the item. He just couldn't put his finger on it at the moment.

"This is a telescope," the vender said with a smile, figuring this would work and from Yoshitaka suddenly smacking himself he could guess the guy knew what it was, but a refresher course was always helpful, "you can use it to see things that are far away than human eyes can see," Yoshitaka nodded, accepting mutely the reminder he was getting, "it is a very useful tool for scouting, identifying, and observing things at a safe distance and whether or not to fight or flee," said the stall vender with a smile.

"How am I supposed to use this?" Yoshitaka questioned though, "It's different from the ones I've worked with in the past."

The stall vender took the telescope from Yoshitaka and unfolded it, "First, you unfold it like what I did just now," showing Yoshitaka the unfolded telescope, "then you put the small end to your eye and aim and look to the direction that you wish to observe," showing what to do and then letting out a stifled grasp of embarrassment before giving it to the samurai, "here and have a try and see what I mean, but be careful where you look!" the poor stall vender had a flushed and embarrassed faced and Yoshitaka guessed he must have seen something he shouldn't have and thankfully it was only a blow to the man's sense of decency.

After using the telescope, Yoshitaka felt very satisfied with the product, "Hmmm… This will be quite handy. I guess I will take it, and I thank you as well for your time honorable vender."

After paying the gold to the vendor, Yoshitaka walked towards the center of the city where he and Lyn were supposed to meet. He kept studying the telescope like a child getting his first new toy or rather like a man who had a long lost friend return.

* * *

The sun was now nearly in the middle of the sky indicating that it would almost be midday or noon as her companion had put it. The street was still as crowded as before and Lyn was standing at the center of town and patiently waiting for Yoshitaka's arrival. Though as the time passed by, she was feeling more and more restless because Yoshitaka still had not shown up as promised.

"Is he having some trouble his way?" she muttered as she paced, "maybe he got lost or something like that?" Lyn continued pacing back and forth at her spot, occasionally looking around trying to spot the person that she was waiting for among the crowds. As she was pondering whether she should go and search for Yoshitaka, a stranger's voice called for her from behind.

"O beautiful one! You seem to be alone!" The stranger said with a dramatic manner which was obvious that he was trying to woo and impress Lyn, "would you like to be my companion to warm up your lonely heart?"

Feeling that it would be rude if she just ignored the stranger, Lyn decided to and face the source of the voice. When she did, she saw it was a foreign knight with green armor, blond wavy hair with a green headband to hold it up and from his mischievous green eyes, a good spear was loosely held in a lazy manner and a fine looking and cared for brown horse by his side. At first glance, the green knight has quite nice looking face. But his manner of speech somehow managed to make Lyn's temper rise up and was the cause of her reddening cheeks.

"Sorry, I have no intention to speak with a stranger like you," Lyn stated coldly, trying to give the stranger a hint to leave her alone.

But the green knight was not showing any signs of giving up after the initial exchange. Still with the dramatic voice, he kept pressing, "Ah… In that case, why don't we exchange our names here and now?" he made it sound like a question, but she knew right away he was going to say his name in any event, "Allow me to introduce myself first as a proper knight," he bowed, surprisingly for its drama, it was still shockingly reserve, "I am Sain, a Knight of the Lycia League. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

At this point, people had started to gather around as the pair exchanged words. Most of them were lured by the loud voice of the green knight. Lyn's patient was wearing thin rather quickly with the knight. He was likely being loud on purpose, but he seemed the type to give up, but only after so much had been done and she figured that would take a long while.

She then put up her hand and spoke sarcastically, "Shouldn't that be home to callous oafs and men of loose tongues," earning a round of laughter from people who had gathered, especially her own fellow tribeswomen, but the knight seemed to take it in stride.

"Even angry, you are quite beautiful!" Sain said with a laugh that showed he was not at all that offended and no doubt had heard worse, but Lyn was not in the mood.

"As I said before, I have no intention to have further conversation with you," she stated, trying to keep her composure, knowing better than to easily give to any emotion without thought, "you better leave me alone now or suffer the consequences," her hand rested on the hilt of her sword and the knight seemed to finally take her more serious, but was seemingly more pleased than upset.

The knight's knight's next words conveyed that he did not take Lyn's word seriously as he instead responded to it by saying, "Ooooh... You're even lovely when you're cruel."

Many of the plainsfolk knew he had just spoken words that had gotten under her skin and wisely backed up. It was clear when Lyn's grip tightened on her sword hilt, she was going to unleash, but the lazy hold Sain on his spear was suddenly very professional. He would likely give as well as or better than what Lyn had to offer, especially since she was at a disadvantage in terms of weapons.

Just before Lyn could unleash her sword to teach the green knight a lesson, a stern voice was heard coming from the crowd calling to the green knight as the back tip of another spear bopped him on the head in a reproachful manner, "Sain! What are you doing here?"

"Hello Kent!" Sain said with a nervous laugh as he rubbed the sore spot from his fellow's spear, "I was getting info about this place from this beautiful lady. Ha, ha, ha…" said the green knight with a fake and nervous laugh at his companion's serious look which intensified into a glare of more than annoyance.

"More likely than not, flirting around…" a pause for effect, "again!" the red haired Kent nearly shouted, "Is it merely mere coincidence that every person that you've been asking have been the young ladies?"

The red knight was seated on a red haired horse that showed it was of the same stock as Sain's own brown horse as the knight rode out from the crowd and dismounted, a sword strapped to his saddle and a spear held neutrally in his hand. His face showed that he was not very happy about his companion trying to woo a girl in this place, though his red eyes showed it was not the first town. He his armor was of similar make to Sain's armor and carried the emblem of his home country proudly where as Sain's was hidden by dirt from having yet to wash his armor today, something Kent had done so he could also speak to local traders and warriors.

Kent stared at his traveling companion and then continued, "Do you still remember our mission and why we're here?"

"Of course I do!" Sain actually sounded insulted, "But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!" Sain was trying to giving an excuse to ease his companion's obvious anger.

"What do you know about courtesy? Why you….."

Just before he could finish the sentence, Lyn interrupted his chastising rebuke by saying, "Excuse me sir, would you please move your horses out of the way? You're blocking the road."

"Of course," Kent immediately turned his attention to Lyn, "My apologies…" Kent started and then moved his own horse aside, indicating for Sain to do the same, to let her pass through, but his eyes widened when he saw Lyn's face and what he was about to say abruptly ended.

"Thank you," Lyn gave a small smile of gratitude, "You, at least, seem honorable enough," said Lyn.

As she prepared to leave, Kent suddenly spoke up with a curious expression, "Hm? Pardon me miss, but... I feel we've met before…."

"I beg your pardon?" After hearing another flirting attempt with here, Lyn's anger was almost at her limit by now, but she could see something different in his gaze, like he was trying to place her somewhere he seen her before, but that was quickly ruined by his companion.

"Hey! Not fair! I'm the one who saw her first!" cried Sain in protest against his companion, who looked more than shocked by his outburst and unfortunately for him, the results were instantaneous.

As those words proved to be the last straw, Lyn shot back angrily, "I have had enough of this! It seems like there are no decent men among Lycia's knight!" And then she left the place at a fast and clipped pace and disappeared into the crowd who were torn between annoyance or laughter at the two knights. She could hear faintly that the red knight was trying to say something to her, but it did not matter to her anymore. Now her focus was to find Yoshitaka and leave this city far enough away from the knights as soon as possible.

Though she did hear the red knight begin to yell at his companion, "Sain you LOUT!" before tuning them out.

* * *

**At the entrance of the city**

Lyn was still feeling angry about the incident just now and was stomping her way with an unladylike manner that cleared the road before her. Walking at her back was Yoshitaka that she met as one of the bystanders that had watched the scene of her with the knights just now. She asked with slight anger in her tone and broking no argument, "Since when were you there?"

"Since you were almost tried to kill the green knight," Yoshitaka said with a monotone voice.

"Then why were you standing there without helping me out?" Lyn's temper started to rise up. "If you appeared sooner, I would have less trouble to deal with that mess just now."

"I believe you could deal with them fine yourself," Yoshitaka adjusted his nodachi a bit on his back, before he continued, "Besides, there was something that I was curious about them."

"What was it?" Yoshitaka's statement had sparked some curiosity within Lyn.

"Judging from their attire, they must be soldiers that serve formally for a country, though that was clear in their manners-"

"What manners!" she protested in anger, but Yoshitaka continued.

"As well a formal soldier would not leave their post in their own country alone unless they have a special mission that needs absolute secrecy from the public," here he agreed with her snort, Sain was anything but covert, yet that same openness in comparison to his companion spoke volumes.

"And your point being?" asked Lyn as she waited for Yoshitaka to finish his statement.

"At least the red knight is telling the truth," There was no doubt there, "he probably has seen you somewhere before," Lyn looked at him surprised and he shrugged, "My guess is that you resembled the person that they are seeking," Yoshitaka finished to Lyn's look of honest surprise, but she shook her head and replied to that.

"That's silly," she doubted, but she felt kind of bad if that was the case for the red knight, "I have never been to Lycia before. Do you expect that..." Lyn suddenly stopped in her path and readied herself in a battle stance, yet none the less taking flight with Yoshitaka, "We're being pursued, could it be the knights from the town just now?"

"No, they're not mounted and even so, I doubt the same horses," Yoshitaka surmised as Lyn came to a stop, they were surrounded, "Looks like there are many man having quite a crush for you today Miss Lyn," Yoshitaka smirked, though he was narrowing his eyes to look to his back, 'two, three, four…'

A huge man with an axe then appeared in front of them…

"Five," Yoshitaka finished counting the foe in front of him, though only one other was visible.

The leader was showing a mischievous grin while resting his axe on his shoulder. Apparently his plans were the kind that was up to no good and the noise of his purse spoke volumes. This guy was a hired killer, likely a bandit who wouldn't care either way how he came across his gold.

"Who are you?" demanded Lyn, not letting her guard down as she shifted closer to Yoshitaka.

"Name's Zugu…Just want to ask you a question," the scruffy looking burly middle aged bandit spoke up, Yoshitaka noticing the graying hair indicated the man was in his later years and with a scar starting near the top middle of his forehead and ending through the left eyebrow, "Is your name Lyndis?" asked the Zugu.

Somehow the name was able to make Lyn widened her eyes with surprise. She then asked in a shocked state, "What? What did you called me just now and who are you?"

"Such a waste. What an absolute waste. To kill a pretty girl like you..." said Zugu while stroking his scruff covered chin, he then shouted out, "Ah, well. Time to die, darling! Come on out, boys!"

Three more men appeared from their hiding places and finished surrounding the unlucky couple. As they are all closing their distance with Lyn and Yoshitaka, Lyn tightened her grip on her sword as Yoshitaka reached up for the hilt of his own. The atmosphere in the place was so tense that it will snap in any moment. Suddenly, the sounds of horses galloping from the distance broke the two groups' concentration. All of them turned their heads towards the direction that the sounds came from, for riding at a hard battle gallop were the green and red knights from the city earlier and further afield it would appear that Zugu had men tying up the City Guard.

Sain was the first one that spoke upon arriving, a little blood upon his gauntlet, "Whew, finally caught up with you," he then raised his voice with a dramatic tone as he brought his spear rather expertly up in a ready position, "Hey you there. Such numbers to against a girl?" He then glanced towards Yoshitaka. "And a boy….Don't you all feel ashamed? All of you are cowards I might say."

"You! You are from…"

Just before Lyn can finish her words, Kent interrupted and spoke with urgency, "Save that for later. It appears that these ruffians are trying to harm you," he then brandished his sword and pointed it to the bandits, "well, they will have to cross steel with me first!"

Still with the dramatic voice, Sain spoke to Lyn, "So milady, you can stay aside and have a rest," and then turned to the bandits, using the butt of his lance to smack one bandit that had stepped too close to the couple, "We will show you the might of the Lycian Knights!"

Feeling her pride was hurt, Lyn shot back, "No, you stand back! This is our fight! And we will finish it ourselves!"

"I suggest you better accept their offer Miss Lyn," Yoshitaka suddenly broke from his silence.

This startled Lyn for a second. She then asked, "But why? You and I are more than enough to deal with these rascals."

Taking a seat below of a shady tree with sword still in hand, Yoshitaka answered, "I am still injured remember? Besides, they are well trained cavalry. Just leave everything to them."

"But…" Lyn was trying to protest.

"Looks like you still have doubt for the skills of the Lycian knights. Never mind my beauteous one. I will take all of them at once!" Sain then rushed to the group of bandit with his lance.

"That idiot!" Kent rushed to cover Sain, leaving Yoshitaka and Lyn standing where they were as the bandits had scattered from Sain's charge.

"By the way miss Lyn," Yoshitaka spoke up, "you should follow them and back them up," Yoshitaka took a look at the field and forests while taking out a kiseru from his kimono, "Before the green knight lose his life for his recklessness, cover his right as the red one has the left well in hand," as though to puncturate this, Sain was nearly dismounted forceably, but Kent easily threw the spare sword to him and caught down one of the bandits.

Lyn nodded her head and dash towards Sain's location. As Lyn left the place, Yoshitaka took out a small bag and put some kizami on the kiseru. He then lit it up and puffed out a smoke before he silently observed as the battle with the bandits taking place.

'_Not much need of direction here,'_ he thought as he watched Sain cut down one and another fall to Lyn as Kent rode by the last, wounding him for either Lyn or Sain to finish, _'So this is the fighting style in t,'_ he suspected they were going to be together for a long time.

The battle was one sided, the gang of bandits were very easily defeated thanks to the skill of the knights and Lyn although it was only Lyn and Kent that do all the work.

"Blast... There was only …supposed to be a lone… girl…" that was Zugu's last word after Kent shoved his sword into his chest and cut upwards through his shoulder.

"That was last of them," said Lyn while cleaning her sword before putting it in its sheath.

"Once again justice prevails with the mighty Sain saves the day," bragged Sain with his signature dramatic tone.

"Enough of your bragging!" shot back Kent while he was dismounting from his horse, "charging blindly against an axe wielder with a lance was a reckless move! You were lucky that you still can stand and talk here and now!"

"Awww… Kent, I just wanted to look more heroic," Sain looked deflated and it showed in his tone, like a child who had been thoroughly chastised, "using a lance is more heroic than using the sword, isn't it?" finished Sain with a grin.

"Your reckless thought will someday cost you your life!" Kent looked and obviously felt like he was dealing with a child, "you should remember the Weapon Triangle Concept that we learned during training! Every knight should have a sword in case they are forced to face an axe wielding enemy!" Kent more or less lectured with a stern voice and posture.

"Alright, alright, I got it!" Sain responded sheepishly, not wanting another lecture on the Weapon Triangle Concept.

"If you really got it, then act like it! I'm not able to… Hey! What are you doing?" Kent suddenly noticed that Yoshitaka had taken out his wakizashi and started to behead the fallen bandits.

"He is going to bury their heads," Lyn began to supply the answer; "apparently this is a custom from the place that he came from. To give a proper burial for the fallen even though they were enemies," Lyn finished as she then turned to face Kent and Sain, "and by the way, Knights of Lycia," the two snapped to attention, "What makes you followed our trail to here?" Lyn inquired.

"Ah yes, we still haven't properly introduce ourselves. My name is Kent and the name of my companion here as you know is Sain," Kent opened the talks, "We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, for we are in search of someone," finished the opening Kent with a bow.

"Lycia, isn't that the country beyond the mountain in the southwest? That's quite a long journey to here," Lyn said with awe and envy.

"Indeed. As the matter of fact, we have come as messenger to the Lady Madelyn."

"Madelyn?" Lyn said with a start, almost losing her calm demeanor in her voice after hearing the name.

Sensing that he probably hit the spot, Kent clear his throat and continued, "She is the only daughter of our lord, the Marquess of Caelin. She had eloped with a nomad prince some 19 years ago. Out of heartbreak, the Lord Marquess just simply declared that he had no daughter."

Then Sain continued from there, "And then, he received a letter from Lady Madelyn recently sent earlier this year. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter, Lyndis were living happily on the Sacae plains," Sain's face took on an unusual appearance of seriousness as he recalled with a fond smile for his lord's happiness, "I remember the joy on his face when he read the letter."

"Lyndis?"

"Yes, Lyndis," Kent took the queue to continue, "it was the same name of our lord's wife who died in an early age," Kent straightened up a little, "Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once."

"That is why we're here," Sain took over again and his expression became serious, "but sadly we learned about her and her husband's death as soon as we reached Bulgar."

"But we also learned all was not lost. Her daughter was still alive and lived alone on the plains," Kent raised his hand and pointed his finger at Lyn, "and I knew it from the first look. You are indeed Lady Lyndis!"

"Yeah," Sain spoke up as he looked at Lyn carefully, "this is the first time I saw two people that looked so similar," nodded Sain in agreement.

"What? Did you two know my mother?" asked Lyn.

"I'm sorry to say that I never met her in person. But I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin," replied Kent. He awaited the signs for Lyn's reaction.

Lyn sighed to herself and turned her gaze away from Kent and Sain as she began to speak, "To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents... When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis," she then face Kent and Sain with a sad smile and continues, "it's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis... I never thought I would hear that name again."

Kent and Sain just stood silently, leaving Lyn to be in her own thoughts and memories. A few moments later, Lyn suddenly figured out something and raise her voice in surprise.

"Wait! That bandit!" the expression of pure surprise on her face, "he called me Lyndis, too! How could he have-"

But her words were interrupted by Sain before she could finish, already concluding the how, "he must be a henchman of Lord Lundgren."

"Lundgren?"

"Yes, Lord Lundgren," explained Sain, "The Lord Marquess's younger brother and your granduncle. With Lady Madelyn thought having perished, he will be the next successor to the Marquess's title. The bandits just now must have been hired by him to remove the final obstacle to his ambition. Which is sadly you, milady, as daughter of Lady Madelyn."

"Could that mean the attack on the Lorca tribe was also orchestrated by my granduncle?" Lyn clenched her fist in anger, "All of this because of his thirst for power!"

"I am afraid I can't answer that milady. If he did not hesitate to wipe out a tribe in order to seize the throne, then I have reasons to believe that the attempts on your life will persist," said Sain while pointing towards Lyn.

"I agreed to that Lady Lyndis," Kent nodded his head, "Follow us to Caelin, for even if Lord Lundgren were not responsible, it still means that continuing on this way is too dangerous alone."

Without any hesitation, Lyn gave her answer, "I will follow with you to Caelin. I must meet Lundgren in person. If he is the man behind and responsible for the slaughtered of my tribe, then I swear that he must pay for what he had done," Lyn though calmed herself and the two knights awaited what else she might say, "but most of all, I wish to see what family I have left, for its nice to know I'm no longer alone," tears stung her eyes as a few slid down her cheeks, the mere thought she was not alone filled with a renewed strength.

"Great! We should prepare to move now," stated Kent happily for Lyn's decision. He then mounted upon his own his horse and prepared to move before he was stopped by Lyn.

"Could you two wait for a moment?" asked Lyn, a bit hesitant, but she needed a moment.

"Is there any problem Lady Lyndis?" Kent was confused for a moment.

"I need to have a word with my companion. He needs to know about the change in the journey," stated Lyn.

"You mean the weird guy just now?" Sain said, causing Kent to shot him a disapproving look to signal him to watch his language about Lyn's companion.

"Just wait here for a moment," begged Lyn, "I will be right back after I have spoken with him."

After searching for a brief time in the woods, Lyn managed to find Yoshitaka standing in front of the newly made tombstone for the bandits he had just constructed. He was puffing some kind of smoking leaves from what he called a _**kiseru**_ if she recalled correctly. Lyn walked slowly towards Yoshitaka until she stopped just behind him. There was a moment of silence as Lyn was trying to find a suitable explanation to inform Yoshitaka of her decision.

Before she can come out with her first word, Yoshitaka though, was the first one to speak, "So, are you going to follow the knights? To find out whether your granduncle is behind your tribe's demise or are going to follow to see your last living kin?"

"I'm sorry Yoshitaka," Lyn looked down at her feet, "this was not in our plan," Lyn held a hint of guilt in her tone, though Yoshitaka simply kept puffing on his _**kiseru**_, waiting for Lyn to finish.

"But I have to do this," she said with conviction, "This is for the sake of my family and my tribe. I will not force you to accompany me if you don't want to," words he could tell she meant, "You still need to find a way to return to your," she struggled for the right word, "world," he wasn't too surprised, she was not yet as sharp as a blade, but with time that would change, "Isn't it?"

"Do you expect me to wander around blindly like an idiot?" asked Yoshitaka with a stern voice. He then turned to face Lyn before he continued, "I have said it before. I need a guide to lead me in this strange world that is not my own. If you have decided to go to your grandfather's keep, then I have no choice but to follow your lead," he then puffed out another smoke ring and said, "I just hope I don't cause any trouble for following you along, though if we go on this journey I expect trouble will find you," a bit of a look in his eyes made it clear he was thinking about something.

"Really?" Lyn looked surprised, "you will come with us? Thank you!" Lyn shouted happily and tried to hug Yoshitaka as a sign of gratitude, but instead Yoshitaka held up his hand and stopped Lyn from doing so.

"That's enough," said Yoshitaka, his expression become very awkward. "I do not know for this place, but in my world, the lands where I come from specifically, hugging is not a custom for showing gratitude especially for unmarried men and women like us."

"Oh!" Lyn looked both flustered and surprised, "I am sorry. Just that I to happy that there is one familiar face that will accompany me in this journey," Lyn then walked in the direction where she came from and turned her head to say, "Come, I will introduce you to them before we start to move on."

_'Looks like things are going to be interesting now,_' thought Yoshitaka with a smirk before he decided to follow behind Lyn, 'still, I better make sure she remembers to answer solely to Lyn until we arrive, the less attention the better.'

Seeing Lyn turn to smile at him as they arrived to meet the two knights who were letting their horses graze on the local grass and with her introducing him to both Kent and Sain, he couldn't help but feel that he was sent here for a purpose and until he discovered that purpose, he would just tag along with them to kill some time.

'_Perhaps I can learn a new art while I'm here or improve on one I know,'_ the lost samurai thought as the group of four finished purchasing some new items and collecting the bounty for Zugu, the tribes people happy to know that they had been at least honored as people, no matter how debase they had been and once the four were mounted up, Lyn upon a painted pony and Yoshitaka upon a white and black steed for the long trip.

Elsewhere, someone felt something to be different. How different? They could not tell, but it was still worth noting.

* * *

**Japanese Historical Term**

**Jin Haori** - The sleeveless Haori that worn outside the kimono. For those who don't know what is it looked like, just have a look in the BLEACH character Suifon's Shinigami uniform. That white jacket like clothes is the Jin Haori.

**Shino Gote(****篠籠手**)- Western counterpart for Vambraces, The guard that use to protect the forearms.

**Kiseru(****煙管****)** – Japanese smoking pipe. Unlike the western smoking pipes, the mouthpiece and the bowl are made by metal while the tubular shaft body is made by woods or bamboo.

**Kizami**- Shredded tobacoo that used in kiseru.

For your information, hugging each other is really not a culture in ancient East Asian country such as China, Japan and Korea. This applied especially strict for the unmarried couple of the opposite sex. Even the married couple would not hug each other in the public to show their intimacy.


End file.
